High Touhou School Project DxD: The Lucifer Supreme
by HelblindeScarlet1234
Summary: Ahora que son lucifer, que les depara a esros majous de clase imperial? Asco de resume, lean y revisen.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola mis queridos es una historia de touhou project y high school dxd espero que os guste…**

 **No soy dueño de nada.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 1**

 **SALVADO POR LA FAMILIA SCARLET**

Sanawa tomoya un chico dulce y gentil un niño de 6 años, pero porque esta a punto de morir el, la razon es que quien considero familia lo abandonara y casi matara dejandolo moribundo en los bosques de gensokyo, a pesar de eso el chico buscaba ayuda, en ese estado, a sido algo cruel y triste estar asi, el esta a punto de morir, y sus fuersas casi no tenia entonces cae ante su inevitable fin, lo que no sabe, que estaba a escasos metros de la mansion scarlet, en esos momentos sakuya salia a comprar unos suministros cuando ve al chico casi muerto, lo toma y lo lleva a la masion.

 **Mansion scarlet, sala principal**

En la sala principal, esta remilia y flandre scarlet hermanas y demonios una es una chiquilla inperativa mientras que la otra seria y refinada tomando el te, no solo esan solas las acompaña patchouli knowledge, y unas sucubus, consideraban a ellas como una gran familia, lo triste de ellas nunca pudieron adoptar a un niño para que sea el heredero scarlet y sus esperanzas se le terminaban cuando sakuya entro seria revelando a un joven al vorde de la muerte.

Remilia: donde estaba el chico? (pregunto la pelimorada)

Sakuya: lo encontre a pocos metros de la mansion, mi señora que debemos hacer con el, no sobrevivira (responde con seriedad)

Remilia: es mejor que lo ayudemos a vivir sakuya, patchouli encargate de el ok (con seriedad la de vestido morado como pelo se lo llevo)

Sakuya: porque lo ayudara? No entiendo el porque ayudar al chico? (con una confusa duda la maid)

Remilia: hace años atras, siempre deceamos un heredero de la familia scarlet, es la oportunidad perfecta, ya no me queda mucho tiempo sakuya, frander inmoto aun es mas joven, y es posible que no la vea a como soy ahora, sakuya sere la madre de este niño (responde seria y convencida)

Sakuya: entiendo mi señora entonces iniciemos (se voltea y remilia camina y sale de la sala principal

 **Habitacion de recuperacion**

Patchouli, esta muy preocupada por el estado del niño, no sabia que hacer los unicos modos de que el niño pudiera sobrevivir es renecarnarlo como demonio o hacer un ritual para hacerlo demonio, cuando remilia entra y mira la situacion.

Remilia: cual es la situacion patchouli? (pregunto la mujer)

Patchouli: la situacion del niño es grave si no se hace nada morira (responde muy preocupada la mujer de vestimenta morada y blanca con moños de colores) tiene un nombre llamado tomoya

Remilia: ya veo se llama tomoya eh, no tenemos obcion, tendre que hacerlo un demonio como yo, prepara para el ritual de reencarnacion (seria en eso la pelimorada con un sombrero de luna se va a preparar todo) sakuya llevalo yo debo prepararme ok (seria y la nombrada se voltea y toma al niño, se va )

Entonces la mujer se consentro y saco entre su rupa un collar con el simbolo de la familia escarlet y sale de la habitacion.

 **Habitacion del ritual**

En esta habitacion sakuya recosto al niño mientras que en medio de este es ta el simbolo del clan scarlet en su alrededor hay distintas cosas, entre ellas tres collares mas uno de frander, sakuya y de patchouli, todo listo remilia entra y habla.

Remilia: bien es momento (saca entre su fina ropa un rey oscuro/son los primeros prototipos de evil pieces de ajuka, coloco los collares en su cuello y en el pecho el rey) yo, remilia scarlet te ortogo a ti tomoya una nueva vida si no como un hijo para mi, heredero de la casa scarlet ahora seras el hijo de remilia scarlet, tomoya scarle y vive una vida mas en este mundo! (exclamo seria)

Entonces el simbolo los collares y la pieza brillan, y la pieza se unde en el revelando que el ritual a sido un exito, despues de eso la mujer cae al piso cansada y es ayudada por su maid personal y de patchouli, despues de eso ella observo que el tono de pelo cambio a un tono blancon con manchas moradas y mechones amarillos entonces ella siente lo signos de maternidad en ella y lo abraza.

 **Poco despues**

A pasado 3 horas desde que termino el ritual el pelo blanco con mechones amarillos y manchas amarillas se despierta observo a la mujer, ella abre los ojos.

Remilia: como te sientes pequeño? (pregunto en un tono dulce la mujer)

Tomoya: bien, pero quien es usted (responde el niño)

Remilia: me llamo remilia scarlet digamos que soy tu madre (sonrie dejando confundido al chico)

Tomoya: mi madre? porque, mis verdaderos padres casi muero por ellos (baja la mirada)

Remilia: (lo abraza) yo no sere como ellos asi que no llores si (le sonrie)

Tomoya: gracias ka-san (se limpio las lagrimas y la abraza)

Remilia: bueno pequeño iremos a ver a tu tia y a mis sirvientes (le sonrie y toma la mano de el)

La mujer con la mano de su nuevo hijo caminan asia la sala principal, el niño no podia creer que las cosas cambiara de esa forma.

 **Sala principal**

Las scarlet esperaban a su ama, cuando abre la puerta viendo al niño tomado de la mano de ella, la primera en reaccionar fue flandre.

Flandre: onee-chan quien es ese niño? (pregunto la demonio rubia)

Sakuya: opto por tener a nosotras eh (observo al niño)

patchouli: entonces nosotras lo entrenaremos eh (sonrie ella complacida)

Remilia: exacto, no solo le enseñaran sus abilidades de cada una si no que sera igual que ustedes o superior a nosotras, ya que tiene parte de nosotras por medio de esos collares, tendra una parte de su personalidad como eh dicho por ahora dejemos que descanse ok (seria y afirmaron las chicas)

Parece que es el inicio de una nueva historia en la familia scarle que le depara a el niño? pronto se sabra.

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 2**

 **LA PERSONALIDAD DE SU MAESTROS Y MADRE, INICIO EN LA ACADEMIA KOUH**

* * *

 **Bien mis lectores es un buen inicio no sabia si este prologo es largo o no pero me tomo tiempo pensarlo, bien es momento de irme hasta otra.**

 **Kagamine shon**


	2. Personalidad multiple

**Hola mis queridos es un nuevo capitulo de touhou project y high school dxd espero que os guste…**

 **No soy dueño de nada.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 2**

 **LA PERSONALIDAD DE SU MAESTROS Y MADRE, INICIO EN LA ACADEMIA KOUH**

 **Mancion scarlet 10 años despues**

Ah pasado 10 años desde que es demonio y heredero de la casa scarlet, ahora vemos aun peliblanquimorado, con una vestimenta muy peculiar, pelo balnco de un lado y morado del otro, mechones y fleco amarillo, con un sombrero masculino con alas y una luna, ojo morado y rojo, viste con una playera morada o lila sin mangas, abajo de esta trae una camisa blanca, guantes blanco, sin dedos que llegan a las muñecas de color morado con lunas menguantes de un lado de la mano un reloj y de otra mano un libro, pantalon de mayordormo azulado en una pierna tiene un estuche de dagas, y zapatos negros de sevidumble, asi es, es la vestimenta de nuestro protagoninsta, lo vemos estudiar un libro de las casas actuales y extintas, ajeno a eso patchouli observa a su alumno, durante ese tiempo la mujer de vestimenta morada y lila se enamoro de el, y no tenia ni el coraje de hacer decir los sentimientos, por eso invento el juegos de los besos, no creen? En fin veamos como se desarrolla.

Tomoya: (cierra el libro) ahh, por fin pude leer el libro (sonrie y observo a patchouli) patchouli-san? (pregunto al ver a la pelimorada/okey me doy cuenta que la mayoria de las touhou son pelimoradas ewe)

Patchouli: veo que has terminado, pero podemos jugar tu ya sabes (le respone con una sonrisa)

Tomoya: quisiera pero, hoy inician mis clases en la academia kouh cerca de los limites de gensokyo, pero (se levanta y le da un tierno beso en la mejilla) por lo menos esto basta ok (abre la puerta y sale)

Patchouli: aveces no te entiendo, pero gracias por el beso (sonrie mientras se toca la parte donde fue besada)

 **Sala principal**

Remilia, toma un te de costumbre acompañado de sakuya, flandre paseando y haciendo maldades de costumbre, lo unico que cambio fue remilia ahora es mas adulta a comparacion de lo que fue hace 10 años atras, mientras toma su te, el chico entra y se sienta a lado de ella mientras que sakuya le sirve el te.

Tomoya: gracias, ka-san como esta? (pregunto el chico)

Remilia: estoy bien, parece que pronto inician clases, no te vas a cambiar (responde)

Tomoya: a eso, pues no lo se aveces me pregunto porque debo estudiar, si patchouli-san me enseño todo (con aburrimiento)

Rimilia: bueno, debes hacerlo ya que en la academia kouh estan nuestros familiares los sitri, y la casa gremory (con tranquilidad)

Tomoya: ya veo entonces, me cambio (con magia tiene su uniforme) bueno me voy nos vemos (se mueve y sale)

Remilia: me pregunto a quien se parece? (pregunta la mujer)

Sakuya: solo dire que actuava como patchouli y se divertia como flandre (responde la maid)

Remilia: ok (con una gota en su cabeza)

Flandre: onee-san cuando ire con mi sobrino? (pregunto la peliamarilla)

Remilia: puede que despues ahora hasles maldades a yukari yakuno (responde y en un segundo desaparecio la nombrada) solo digo que haga desmadres y desaparece mas rapido (con pesades)

 **Academia kouh**

En la entrada el chico observo a los estudiantes unos lo miraron con rareza y otros con curiosidad, pero no les tomo importancia y entro, camino y observo su aula y el maestro observo entonces dejo que esperara cuando le diga la indicacion cuando entre.

Maestro: hoy tenemos un nuevo alumno, por favor puede pasar (dicho eso el chico entra y escribre su nombre)

Tomoya: me llamo tomoya scarlet, tengo 16 años espero que os llevemos bien (hace un arco de saludo)

Maestro: alguna pregunta para scarlet-san? (pregunto el maestro)

Entonces, una chica pelirosa alza la mano.

Maestro: bien kasae-san cual es la pregunta para el (responde)

Kasae: dime tu pelo es teñido o natural? (pregunto la chica de coletas)

Tomoya: natural por el lado morado de mi madre y el blanco de mi padre, los mechones y mi fleco son por parte de mi tia (responde y unas voces curiosas salen entonces una peliazul habla)

Kotomi: que nacionalidad eres? (pregunto la mujer joven)

Tomoya: japones, pero fui criado en rusia (responde y de nuevo las voces entonces otra chica alza la mano)

Koneko: que mas, sabes hacer? (pregunto la platina)

Tomoya: bueno fui instruido por una de las mejores maid que existio, tambien tengo una inteligencian dada por otra persona y pues me considera el mejor de donde vengo ya no tengo mas respuestas (responde y mira al maestro)

Maestro: bien, puede sentarse detras de hyodo (le indico y se sienta)

 **Descanso**

Despues de eso, las clases continuaron, ya inici el descanso algunas chicas que tenian alguna decoloracion como la de el hablaron, y se pusieron de acuerdo en ver la ciudad de kouh, entonces el chico se va atras en medio de los edificios y se sienta a comer la comida dada por sakuya.

En el consejo estudiantil, sona sitri, o souna shitori observa al chico, algo que lo ponia curiosa es que se entero que sus familiares los scarlet despertaron de su anonimato, la heredera sitri queria ver a suprimo entonces llamo a su fiel reina tsubaki shira.

Sona: tsubaki! (exclamo y la nombrada llego y se arrodillo)

Tsubaki: me ha llamado kachou (seria la nombrada)

Sona: puede traerme a tomoya scarlet, quiero saber algo por favor (seria la nombrada se para y se voltea y sale) espero que sea mi primo (sonrie la morena)

Mientras que eso pasaba en el club de ocultismo la pelirroja pensaba en lo mismo, rias gremory heredera de la casa gremory observo al chico y miro a su fiel reina akeno himejima.

Rias: akeno quien es el nuevo? (pregunta la pelirroja)

Akeno: se llama tomoya scarle de segundo año (responde)

Rias: ya veo pero porque el color de su pelo? (vuelve a preguntar)

Akeno: su pelo es natural por medio de sus padres y tia, que quieres saber (responde)

Rias: no es nada, jaque mate (se levanta y se va a bañar)

Akeno: ara ara, necesito mejorar (sonrie con gracia)

 **De vuelta con el chico**

Ajeno a eso el chico esta dormido o eso parecio, cuando la reina sitri llego con el chico el abre los ojos sobresaltando a la morena de lentes.

Tomoya: lamento asustarla señorita (sonrie y se levata) que desea de mi? (pregunto con calma)

Tsubaki: kachou quiere verlo en el consejo estudiantil, puede ir a hablar con ella (responde)

Tomoya: vale entonces vamos (empieza a seguirla)

Parece que los primos se conoceran pronto, rias conseguira hablar con el, las cosas con las casas, seguiran igual o abla un cambio, quien sabe esperemos que sucedera dentro de pronto...

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 3**

 **REUNION DE PRIMOS Y SU NUEVA AMIGA**

* * *

 **Bien mis lectores es un buen inicio no un dato curioso este crossover iva a ser en conjunto con el actual crossover de sacerdote del trueno pero por fin tengo inspiracion, no se pierdan las actualizaciones que tengo preparados, bien es momento de irme hasta otra.**

 **Kagamine shon**


	3. Reunio, muerte y alianza

**Hola mis queridos es un nuevo capitulo de touhou project y high school dxd espero que os guste…**

 **No soy dueño de nada.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 3**

 **REUNION DE PRIMOS Y SU NUEVA AMIGA**

 **Consejo estudiantil**

Despues de ser llamado por la vice-presidenta, el pelicolor observo esto, mientras seguia a la reina sitri lee, cuando estan enfrente de la gran puerta la morena de lentes toca la puerta, y escucha un pase, entonces pasaron los dos jovenes, el chico observo a una pelirosa, una peliverde y a una peliblanca, y le parecio muy atrativa al transmitir una seriedad igual al de el mientras llegaban con la presidenta se paran y la pelinegra habla.

Tsubaki: lo he traido como me lo pido kachou (miro a su rey)

Sona: gracias, puedes sentarte, bien hola primo (saludo la heredera y el grupo quedo sorprendido)

Tomoya: valla prima tienes un equipo fuerte, apenas yo y la casa scarlet salen de su anonimato, en fin gracias por meterme a la academia (le sonrie)

Sona: dime porque siempre cargas ese reloj y ese estuche? (pregunto la morena heredera)

Tomoya: a esto (observo su reloj y estuche de dagas) bueno son regalos de sakuya-san y de patchouli-chan, pues soy el segundo mayordomo como inteligente (sonrie el pelicolor)

Aki: pero porque tu pelo de color es asi? (pregunta la peliverde)

Tomoya: por mi madre y mi tia (responde) en fin gusto en conocer el sequito de mi prima, ahora que es hora de irme (observo su reloj y se mueve entonces yura se avienta con una patada)

El pelicolor, observo esa accion y congela el tiempo se mueve y vuelve a mover el tiempo entonces la pelibalnca choco contra un muro, el chico sonrie y voltea asia su prima.

Tomoya: parece que tu torre dudo mucho (observo su reloj) bueno mejor me voy (abre la puerta y sale)

Yura: como hizo eso? (vuelve a preguntar)

Sona: solo una persona puede controlar el tiempo, ahora veo porque los scarlet salieron de su anonimato, ya que se considero muerto, gracias a mi tia remilia scarle, la unica majou de la tercera guerra (responde sorprendiendo a las chicas)

Momo: como que scarlet-sama fue una majou? (pregunto)

Sona: durante la tercera guerra, el majou sanawa, hatsune, sitri y scarlet, se consideraron lo majous mas poderosos de la historia, pero de un momento a otro estos majous y mi madre perdieron casi, o totalmente, rumores dicen que remilia scarlet fue muy poderosa en las 3 guerras considerada la scarlet dead, por su forma de matar, pero la intervicion de los dragones fue malo haciendo que un descuido el clan scarlet desapareciera despues de detenerlos (responde la heredera) por lo tanto el es el heredero de la casa scarlet, y debemos compartir el territorio dado por mi (seria)

Tsubaki: oh ya veo entonces esperemos que las cosas salgan bien (observo a su rey y afirmo)

 **Con el pelicolor ya afuera de la academia**

El chico camina asia su casa, pasando por un parque de kouh, pero sintio que alguien lo seguia, entonces saca una daga, y lo lanza asia su seguidora dando en la pierna de ella y sale una pelinegra con vesimenta erotica de cuero.

Tomoya: miren que le atine, un asqueroso caido (observo con asco a la caida)

Reynare: maldito demonio que te crees que eres (con enojo saco una lanza de luz)

Tomoya: bien, asquerosa, como lider de la casa scarlet, te dara tus ultimas palabras (dicho eso la caida tiembra al escuchar la palabra scarlet)

Reynare: es imposible que los scarlet esten vivos (en shock)

Tomoya: son tus ultimas palabras, entonces adios asquerosa time off (congelo el tiempo y saca varias dagas)

El chico saco las dagas y las avienta en puntos vitales de la caida y se las encaja en cada parte de su parte de su cuerpo y entonces observo su reloj.

Tomoya: time on (sonrie) esto es para que sepas que los scarlet volvieron (sonrie y entonces)

Reynare: ahhhhhhhhhh (grito de agonia y desaparece en particulas de luz)

Tomoya: (camina y recoje sus dagas) parece que es hora de revivir nuestra casa ka-san (desaparece y aparece un murcielago con alas que cuelgan cristales de colores)

 **Mansion scarlet, gensokyo**

El murcielago llego en la entrada de la mansion y aparece el chico con su vestimenta igual que sakuya con patchouli, y entra y revela a su madre tomando un te pero lo mas curioso es que sakuya arrodillada, pidiendo disculpas a una chica con sombrilla con un vestido blanco, con un adorno morado desde el cuello a lo largo del vestido, y estaba muy enojada.

Yukari: remilia scarltet, te he dicho que alejes a tu hermana, o de verdadl digo a ella (molesta entonces el chico congela el tiempo y aparece atras de ella con una daga)

Tomoya: parece que quieres luchar no yakuno? (pregunto)

Yukari: no te metas en lo que no te importa scarlet (responde sonriendole)

Tomoya: vamos, yukari-san es mi tia pero es mas joven que ka-san, ademas vinistes para otra cosa no es asi? (pregunto)

Yukari: vale, vamos a la casa de alice, parece que encontro a una monja de europa (responde y en eso desaparecen por la puerta creada por yukari)

Remilia: mejor jode a reimu (sonrie y la peliamarilla desaparece)

 **Residencia margatroid**

Alice, la jugetera creadora de muneñas tenia a su cuidado a una rubia con vestimenta de monja, la jugetera estaba triste saber que esta chica seria usada en sacarle su sacred gear, en eso la puerta se abre revelando a yukari y a tomoya.

Tomoya: es lo que me querias enseñar alice, yukari? (pregunto al mirar a la chica)

Alice: efectivamente, ella es asia argiento, me conto muchas cosas, pero que no se preocupara ya que gensokyo es muy cuidado (responde)

Tomoya: (observo a la mujer joven y habla) dime quieres ayudarme a revivir mi casa? (pregunto)

Asia: no quiero ser usada de nuevo (baja la mirada)

Tomoya: te entiendo, yo sanare ese dolor (sacando un alfil negro) espero que asi dejen de molestarte, ya que los scarllet son temidos hasta hoy (sonrie dando el alfil a la chica)

Asia: quieres que sea parte de su familia? (pregunto esperanzada afirmando el chico que le da el alfil)

Tomoya: si, yo tomoya scarlet tu asia argiento, volveras a ser libre y tener una vida digna de nuevo, camina una vez mas en esta tierra, como mi alfil de la casa scarlet (dichas esas palabras el alfil se unde en ella revelando unas alas iguales a las de fladre)

Asia: esto es (con asombro)

Tomoya: te arrepientes? (pregunta)

Asia: no, de hecho siemto un cambio diferente y tengo ganas de divertirme (sonrie igual que fladre)

Tomoya: creo que debo preguntarle a ka-san de que hicieron con estas piezas (con una sonrisa igual a la fladre)

Alice: ante de irte tomoya-san parece que ella nos dijo que algunos caidos y sacerdotes renegados se sentaron en un edificio abandonado (le dice con seriedad)

Tomoya: investigare despues ahora debo irme con ka-san (desaparecen en un circulo magico)

Yukari: crees que sea el infeliz de kokabiel? (pregunto la bruja)

Alice: quien sabe yukari, quien sabe (con seriedad)

Parece que las cosas estan iniciando kokabiel no sabra que los scarlet an despertado de su anonimato.

 **CONTINUARA CON EL** **CAPITULO 4** **  
**

 **INICIO DE LA LEY SUPREMA**

* * *

 **Bien mis lectores es un buen inicio no un dato curioso las piezas que tiene el pelicolor son hechas de sangre de algunos de los personajes de touhou, quiere decir que cada pieza tendra una personalidad igual o parecida a las originales, asia sera igual que fladre en ocaciones serias actuara igual que remilia, otra cosa es que cada pieza sera diferente a actitud por ser revivido por el pelicolor ok** **, bien es momento de irme hasta otra.**

 **Kagamine shon**


	4. Ley suprema

**Hola mis queridos es un nuevo capitulo de touhou project y high school dxd espero que os guste…**

 **No soy dueño de nada.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 4**

 **INICIO DE LA LEY SUPREMA**

 **Consejo estudiantil, por la mañana**

Despues de un dia, tomoya habla con su prima sona, sobre los caidos que pueden setar terreno tanto en gensokyo y kouh.

Sona: ya veo entonces puede, que las cosas terminen asi, vale le dire a gremory que no interfiere en su investigacion con su alfil con seriedad)

Tomoya: gracias prima despues de todo es tambien tu territorio (sonrie a lado de su afil como su prima con sus siervos) me retiro a kouh a buscar indicios (se inclinan los dos) nos vemos, vamos asia (se voltea y camina asia la salida)

Asia: nos vemos sitri-sama (se voltea y salen los dos)

Yura: que tramas kachou? (pregunto con sospecha)

Sona: los scarlet deben ser levantados de nuevo a la groria, y como soy su prima debemos hacerlo (responde sonriendo)

Tsubaki: significa que tambien tendremos la antigua groria que nos pertenecio con sanawa y hatsune? (pregunto su vice-presidenta)

Sona: si, si pronto los sanawa y hatsune despertaran su anonimato (con seriedad) aki avisa a gremory que no interfiera, pero si no hace caso sigalas (mirando a su caballera)

Aki: como ordene kachou (se inclina y sale)

Momo: asi que quieres que los antiguos lucifer vulelvan a ser los supremos eh (sonrie)

Sona: asi es ademas mi primo piensa lo mismo, la ley que ejercia mi madre con los otros tres, la ley suprema (sonrie con maldad)

 **Iglesia abandonada**

El pelicolor, miro la iglesia abandonada, pero penso en los antiguos lucifer, entonces llamo a su fiel alfil, asia argiento.

Tomoya: asia llama a saya, a nero y a asami que inicien la ley suprema (con seriedad la alfil se transforma en un yuukuzuri y se fue del lugar) veamos pero que sucedio aqui? (pregunto al miriar muchos muertos)

Entonces el chico empeso a revisar el lugar revelando a muchos sacerdotes muerto como angeles caidos, pero sentia alguien vivo pero debil, entonces se dirigio asia donde esta esa energia y revelo a mas muerto entonces observo a alguien parado y jadeando.

Tomoya: estas bien? (pregunto el chico)

Mittelt: ayudame, no puedo mas (empeza a caer pero es sostenida por el)

Tomloya: tranquila, no recistiras asi, tengo que revivirte como uno de mis siervos, si aceptas eso podras ser cuidada por mi y los antiguos lucifer aceptas? (pregunto mientras le pone la pieza)

Mittelt: acepto la ayuda, te ayudare (con lagrimas)

Tomoya: bienvenida al clan scarlet (con una sonrisa la caido se trasformo en demonio scarlet)

 **Cerca de ahi**

Rias gremory, no hizo caso al llamado de al caballerra sitri, y fue a investigar pero encontro muertos y muertos hasta que que kiba corre asia, donde esta el pelicolor.

Kiba: alto por el nombre del clan gremory (alzando su espada)

Tomoya: debes hacer caso, a mi prima (con molestia)

Rias: quien eres? (pregunto con auoridad)

Tomoya: te suena la palabra scarlet (responde lo que conocian a los scarlet solo koneko sabia eso era infiltrada del clan gremory)

Rias: es imposible que los scarlet esten aun vivos (con impresion)

Tomoya: koneko-san como estubo su infiltracion? (pregunta a lado de su peon)

Koneko: (camina asia el y se inclina) todo como usted me dijo las cosas cambian (sonrie aun inclinada)

Rias: koneko, tu eres una traidora todo este tiempo? (pregunto en shock como los demas)

Koneko: mi verdadera ama fue remilia scarlet, y ahora le sirvo a mi amo tomoya scarlet (responde aun sonriendo y a lado de su amo)

Kiba: estas demente koneko-san (con shock)

Rias: que eres scarlet? (pregunto con miedo)

Tomoya: que soy? Pues uno de los clanes imperiales, se activo la ley suprema, recuerda esto rias gremory, la ley suprema que ejercio remilia scarlet volvera a ser los reyes demonios supremos, ahora usteces solo son sirvientes de nosotros los clanes imperiales los verdaderos gorbernantes del inframundo (sonrie feliz a lado de su peon y torre) recuerdar esto rias gremory la ley suprema iniciado (desaparece en un circulo magico)

Rias ahora se enfrentara a algo peor que khaos brigade, aki miro esto y porfin, ellos se enfrentaran a la antigua ley.

 **Castillo sitri inframundo**

Lady sitri, toma su te con calma a lado de la actual lucider leviatan pero aparece la yuuzukuri y sonrie.

Asami: serafal, puedes dejar tu puesto de lucifer leviatan? (pregunto tomando el te y acariciando a la yuukuzuri)

Serafal: porque deberia hacerlo (responde en shock)

Asami: la ley suprema inicio, no me obrigues a noquearte hija, sona sera la nueva lucifer, (con una sonrisa)

Serafal: asi que tu eres una antigua rey demonio, no voy a permitir que su estupida ley sea nuevo otra vez (se pone seria y ataca a su madre)

Lady sitri, solo tomo su mano y la noquea y mira a la yuukuzuri.

Asami: dile a tomoya-san que los sitris inician la ley suprema (sonrie y en eso desapare la cabeza kawaii)

 **En algun lugar del mundo humano**

En la carretera cualquiera del mundo camina una peliazul, esta mujer pensaba en la antigua ley suprema cuando ve la cabeza kawaii sonrie, la ley es importante pero la ley suprema que es? y que es lo que haran con esa ley, por ahora se los dejo para la otra.

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 5**

 **REUNION DE LOS ANTIGUOS Y NUEVOS LUCIFER**

* * *

 **Bien mis lectores es un buen inicio no,** **bien es momento de irme hasta otra.**

 **Kagamine shon**


	5. Reunión 1de 2

**Hola mis queridos es un nuevo capitulo de touhou project y high school dxd espero que os guste…**

 **No soy dueño de nada.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 5**

 **REUNION DE LOS ANTIGUOS Y NUEVOS LUCIFER**

 **En algun lugar del mundo humano**

En la carretera cualquiera del mundo camina una peliazul, esta mujer pensaba en la antigua ley suprema cuando ve la cabeza kawaii sonrie.

Saya: entiendo, avisale que iré a la mansión Scarlet (sonriente la yuuzukuri desaparecido como apareció) parece que la verdadera paz llegara (sonríe en un futuro cercano)

 **Academia kouh, consejo estudiantil**

Rias gremory ya esta el consejo estudiantil hablar sobre Scarlet sobre su absurda ley suprema.

Akaneo: esta segura de esto bucho? (pregunta la reina gremory)

Rias: si sona nos podrá ayudar (responde convencida) vamos ella sabrá lo que sucede (toca la puerta y se abre la puerta por parte de aki y dejaron pasar)

La rey y reina gremory miran a su ex torre y al pelicolor en shock yse pusieron en guardia para atacar pero sona se pone en medio de su amiga/rival con seriedad.

Sona: deja a mi primo en paz! (exclamó la futura lucifer)

Rias: primo de este estupido y su ley no me hagas reír (con moletia es detenida por mittelt por su lanza de luz, akeno por asia con su crepúsculo en color morado)

Tomoya: gremory, gremory tus intentos de detenerme son en valde, dejame decirte que esta ley es mas que suprema, reactivará leyes que ya no están actualmente disponibles, por eso necesitamos la verdadera paz (con seriedad a lado de su prina que sonrie macabramente)

Sona: por lo tanto no puedes interferir, pero primo no la puedes matar o entramos en guerra contra nosotros (mira a su familiar)

Tomoya: es verdad, oh aquí esta ella (sonriente aparece el clan phonex)

Riser: fiu hace tiempo que no iba al mundo humano (con arrogancia se acerca a rias) mi querida rias vengo a verte para la boda (le dijo en ese tono el rubio)

Tomoya: seguiras insistiendo phonex? (pregunta el Scarlet serio)

Riser: clase baja respecta (lo insulto pero koneko se pone al frente)

Koneko: vuelve a insultar a mi maestro y te rompo la cara! (exclamó la nekomatara)

Ravel: onii-san deje a mi prometido! (exclamó la chica que aparece en medio de su hermano mayor y de la nekomatar)

Riser: prometido de un clase baja, deja esas bromas ravel (volvio a indultar al prometo de su hermana menor)

Tomoya: (desaparece y aparece con una dags en el cuello) me tienes arto, si no fuera su prometido ya te mataría o encarcelado por insultar al futuro lucifer Scarlet (con seriedad riser empezado a temblar al escuchar la palabra Scarlet)

Riser: disculpa no lo sabia, hermanita dile que quite su daga (súplica el heredero)

Ravel: puedes soltarlo (pide la rubia)

Tomoya: (lo suelta y abraza a su chica) eres muy preciada mi pequeña fénix, cuando nos casemos los matrimonios arreglados seran prohibido (le dijo con cariño)

Ravel: si, es lo que quieren algunas chicas herederas de clanes demoníacos (con suavidad le dijo y riser empezo a tembrar sobre los matrimonios arreglados)

Rias: (curiosa por la ley) una pregunta que ejerce la ley suprema? (pregunta la heredera gremoy)

Tomoya: reactivará leyes no vigentes, prohibido legalmente el matrimonio arreglado, protegida contra los derechos humanos, negligencia en rating games, negligencia en contra quien cometa delitos contra humanos, y muchas leyes más (responde tranquilo)

En eso aparece grayfia con calma donde miro a los herederos lucifer y casas.

Grayfia: pense que habría discusión (confundida la maid lucifugus)

Tomoya: tia grayfia, como estas? (pregunta el joven abrazando a la prima de sakuya que corresponde el abrazo)

Grayfia: bien mi pequeño, como esta sakuya (responde con calma)

Tomoya: bien tia, preparando ls reunión de los antiguos lucifer, ahora que esta aqui, le puede avisar a los lucifer actuales que nos reuniremos en tres dias en la mansión Scarlet (pride el sobrino asia su tía)

Grayfia: con gusto mi pequeño, tambien debo llevarme a phonex-sama (le dijo con seriedad y ravel se quedo y saco un alfil de su hermano y se lo entrego) ahora me retiro con el y avisar sobre la reunión (dicho eso la prima de sakuya desaparece)

Tomoya: me ire a casa prima, y espero verte en la reunió habla mucho que hacer (con un abrazo se despiden los primos y desaparecen)

Rias: mejor nos preparamos (dijo la heredera gremory)

Sona: vale también me prepararé para esto (se volteo a mirar al patio de la academia mientras que rias ya no esta con su reina)

 **Gensokyo, misión Scarlet**

Todos aparecen, ecepto el pelicolor en su forma yuukuzuri el movia la cabeza confundido, no puede hablar pero si pone gestos de que algo no le gusta, en eso aparece su madre la actual lady Scarlet que atrapa a su hijo en forma de cabeza tierna, este solo se puso palido y entran a la mansión y quien sabe que harán, en cambio el séquito Scarlet entro y esperan a su rey y lady.

Koneko: hace tiempo que no las veo a ustedes (miro a sakuya, patchouli y a flandre)

Flandre: oh mi pequeña gatita, ven aqui (abraza a koneko con ternura como ella a flandre)

 **Poco después**

Tomoya regreso con miles de besos en toda su cara y su vestimenta comun de Gensokyo, las chicas miran como anda y mejor no pregunta, en eso arece el circulo de la casa hatsune y sanawa.

Saya: remilia, otra vez con tu hijo? (pregunto y las chicas se pusieron rojas al saber que hace eso con su madre)

Tomoya: no es lo que parece, ellas aveces me da besos en toda mi cara en mi forma yuukuzuri (responde molesto y las risas de nero y saya le salen bien)

Nero: te entiendo perfectamente, su padre osea tu abuelo le hace lo mismo es posibre que tu y tu prometida haran lo mismo (sonrie el ex-majou sanawa y saya miro a la ex-reina demonio Scarlet)

Remilia: solo falta asami y la reunión de uno de dos comenzará (dijo con calma la ex reina)

En eso asami sitri aparece con calma a lado de sona.

Asami: perdona la demora mi hija tenia cosas pendientes (con calama)

Remilia: bien soushi, puedes irte de la mansión esto es privado (le dijo a su hijo con ternura sin objeción se van todos los chicos)

Saya: bien, aun falta nuestro heredero, y nuestro tiempo se termina, faltan por lo menos unos tres meses para desaparecer (les dijo con seriedad la hatsune)

Nero: es cierto, pero yo quiero uno donde tenga al dragon blanco, rojo o branquirojo (con calma)

Saya: tienes duda asami, remilia? (pregunta la peliturqueza)

Asami: ninguna saya, escuche que el actual sekiryuutei vive en kouh su nombre es issei hyodo lo encontraras nero (responde la sitri)

Nero: dejamelo a mi asami (sonrie complacido)

Remilia: quien sera tu heredero o heredera saya? (pregunta Scarlet)

Saya: oh yo se quien sera mi proxima heredera al trono lucifer (responde complacida)

Remilia: prefecto tienen un mes en encontrar a sus herederos, por hoy concluye una de las dos reuniones que tenemos podemos retirar (les dijo con calma y asi que hatsune y sanawa se fueron a buscar a sus herederos)

Parece que ha iniciado los primeros movimientos de los ex-majou, pero que sucedera cuando se reunan los actuales majous?

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 6**

 **REUNION DE LOS ANTIGUOS Y NUEVOS LUCIFER 2**

* * *

 **Bien mis lectores es un buen inicio no,** **bien es momento de irme hasta otra.**

 **Bueno una cosa antes de irme no dejare fanfiction.**

 **Tomoya Scarlet hakurei**


	6. Reunión 2 de 2 y visitas

**Hola mis queridos es un nuevo capitulo de touhou project y high school dxd espero que os guste…**

 **No soy dueño de nada.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 6**

 **REUNION DE LOS ANTIGUOS Y NUEVOS LUCIFER 2**

 **Academia kouh, consejo estudiantil, día siguiente descanso**

Después de esa reunión del día anterior, las cosas siguen tranquilos, pero el pelicolor esta muy preocupado por su madre, pero dejando de lado, Sona sitri miro lo preocupado que anda su primo y decide acompañarlo.

Sona: pasa algo primo? (Es la pregunta de su prima pelinegra)

Tomoya: por ka-san, no se pero su tiempo se acaba (responde con ojos muy triste, preocupando a su prima)

Sona: que quieres decir que su tiempo se acaba? (Vuelve a preguntar)

Tomoya: empeze a pensar porque mi tía asami y los demás ex reyes quieren que seamos los nuevos lucifer (es la respuesta muy preocupante)

Sona: (esta ahora muy preocupada) Si eso pasa no sabemos que sucederá cuando ellos se vallan de este mundo (con mucha preocupación)

Tomoya: no quiero que ka-san se valla, la quiero mucho (le cae unas lágrimas)

Sona: tampoco quiero que ka-san no se valla de igual forma (abraza a su primo y empezaron a llorar)

Los séquitos están muy tristes, la muerte no importa, de que forma te llega, todos saben que Tomoya quiere tanto a su madre.

 **Vocaloid city**

La peliturqueza esta en la entrada de la ciudad, con una sonrisa ira a visitar a la nueva lucifer: hatsune miku.

Empezo a caminar por la ciudad, en busca de pasar el rato, sonríe cálidamente al saber que pronto ella y sus ex compañeros lucifer se iran, pero si no despedirse de sus familiares, en eso entra a un callejon, desaparece en un circulo mágico.

Aparece de nuevo en un callejón del barrio miku y mira la casa de su sobrina miku, camina y toca la puerta, en eso abre una chica de coletas verde azulada con una sonrisa.

Miku: tía saya! (Exclama impresionada a ver a su tía) tía saya hace tiempo que no te veo (abraza a su tía cálidamente)

Saya: hola mi pequeña, puedo pasar, tengo que hablar contigo (puso una cara seria y la hatsune menor la dejo pasar)

Miku: claro, que es lo que me dirás? (Pregunta la hatsune menor)

Saya: veras yo soy...

 **Ciudad de kouh residencia hyodo**

Nero esta parado en la entrada de la casa de issei, toca la puerta donde la madre del castaño la abre y sonríe.

Izumi: oh nero-san entra pasa (dejo pasar a su hermano)

Nero: gracias hermana (entra y se sienta)

Izumi: y como sigue eso de tu heredero? (Pregunta)

Nero: es a lo que vengo hermana, mi tiempo se acaba, issei sabes que trae la bossted gear (mira serio a su hermana humana)

A la mujer se tenso al saber que si.

Izumi: lo se hermano, no me digas que lo harás lucifer de la casa sanawa? (Pregunta con temor)

Nero: si, si lo haré lucifer, pero necesito hablar con el, pero espero que vengas a despedirte de mi cuando llegue ese día (miro de nuevo a la mujer)

Izumi: claro que iré, yo te salve cuando eras pequeño, sin saber que eres demonio de clase imperial (se mueve y mira una foto de ellos de una Izumi sonriente y un Nero alegre) estoy segura que issei srara un buen líder con sus compañeros no es así (voltea y mira a su hermano sonriendo)

Nero: lo se, puedo hablar con el (se levanta y la castaña mira al hombre)

Izumi: sube espero que lo hagas con calma (dicho eso se fue a la cocina)

Entonces el sanawa sube las escaleras y toca la puerta.

Nero: estas ahí issei? (Pregunta, en eso abre la puerta el castaño)

Issei: tío Nero, pase que es lo que hace de visita (responde alegre)

Nero: vengo a decirte algo muy importante veras yo...

 **Vocaloid city, barrio miku, casa de miku**

La hatsune menor quedo en shock, todo lo que le contó su tía debía ser una broma cruel de su parte pero no es así, ella mira a su tía seria, habla en serio pero sabe que la vida de ella y de los otras tres es poco y vuelve hablar.

Miku: entiendo, se me hace un poco impresionante, desde que ellos me abandonaran, tu eres con mi madre, haré tu sueño seré la próxima lucifer (habla con seriedad)

Saya: gracias pequeña, tengo solo tres meses, vendre aquí antes de irme (con tristeza)

Miku: (abraza con amor a su tía) tu siempre estarás en mi corazón madre (sonríe y saya empezó a llorar)

 **Ciudad de kouh, residencia hyodo, cuarto de issei**

Lo mismo sucedió con issei, le costo creer todo lo que le dice el sanawa y entonces suspira y sonríe.

Issei: gracias por decirlo tío, pero no puedo aceptar el puesto de lucifer (miro a su tío con seriedad)

Nero: lo se, pero tu madre si, no es así hermanita (mira a la mujer)

Izumi: no lo digas, siempre quise saber ser una reina demonio (mira a los dos)

Issei: madre quiero que lo hagas yo sabia mucho pero no le tome importancia, ddraig me contó todo (mira a los adultos con calma) tu seras mejor portadora que yo, ddraig ahora (llamo a la gema)

Ddraig: (bien colocarse aquí, para que pueda pasar a tu madre) (indico el dragón)

Y así lo hicieron y se colocaron, la gema de la bossted gear sale del castaño y pasa a la mano de la mujer y se hunde en ella dejando que se adapte ella a la gema.

Izumi: impresionante, ahora esperare, hermano, iré a tu despedida (mira a su hermano)

Issei: tío yo iré con ka-san a tu despedida (sonríe y abraza a su tío)

Y así las cosas terminaron de esta manera.

 **Academia kouh, consejo estudiantil**

Despues de que los primos se tranquilizan, Tomoya sabe que le queda poco tiempo a ellos, pero que sucederá ahora?

Tomoya: gracias, me siento mejor (mira a su prima con ternura)

Sona: no es nada, también necesitaba tranquilamente eso (desvía su mirada sonrojada)

Tomoya: bien hay que prepararse, mañana hay reunió con ellos y los actuales (sonríe)

Y así que termino así, Sona empezó a sentir mas que algo por su primo, pero que sucederá cuando llegue la hora de que se vallan ellos?

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 7**

 **REUNION DE LOS ANTIGUOS Y NUEVOS LUCIFER 3**

* * *

 **Bien mis lectores es un buen inicio no,** **bien es momento de irme hasta otra.**

 **Bueno una cosa antes de irme no dejare fanfiction.**

 **Bueno, ellos ya irán sin despedirse, así que les preparan e un momento triste.**

 **Tomoya Scarlet hakurei**


	7. Nuevos Lucifer

**Hola mis queridos es un nuevo capitulo de touhou project y high school dxd espero que os guste…**

 **No soy dueño de nada.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 7**

 **REUNION DE LOS ANTIGUOS Y NUEVOS LUCIFER 3**

 **Mismo día de regreso a casa**

Después de las clases, las cosas son normales, mas bien tranquilas por otra parte el equipo Scarlet esta muy tranquilos a pesar de tener una personalidad muy descuidada, Tomoya tiene la personalidad de todas, Asia y Ravel tienen la personalidad de frandre, koneko la personalidad de sakuya y Mittelt la personalidad de patchouli, saben que pronto el pelicolor sera el nuevo majou.

Asia: cuando sera la reunión, quiero saber y conocer a sus nuevos compañeros majous (es la mirada divertida de ella)

Tomoya: como en tres días, así que se deben preparar (con seriedad desaparecen)

 **Gensokyo, entrada de la mansión Scarlet**

De nuevo estamos en Gensokyo, en la mansión Scarlet, el equipo aparece y de nuevo el pobre de Tomoya es un yuukuzuri, hace gestos de que no le gusta nada, se ve muy pálido a ver a lady Scarlet con una sonrisa, promete comerte a besos, lo toma y se lo llevo, satán sabré a donde.

Ravel: solo espero que el no le haga eso a mis futuros hijos (con preocupación)

Koneko: que puede ser peor regresar con besos en la cara? (Es la duda de la loli)

Mittelt: no se tu toujou-san pero empieza a preocupar lo que puede pasar (siente un frío por la espalda)

En ese momento pasan la maid y la bibliotecaria como locas.

Patchouli: remilia no se vale yo quiero esos besos de mi alumno! (Exclama una desesperada mujer)

Sakuya: la castidad del joven Scarlet es mía (es lo que dice al seguir a la pelilila)

Asia: que decías Mittelt (con un tip en su cara, para rematar pasa flandre sonriendo)

Flandre: quien quiere explotar la casa de margatroid? (Pregunta la menor de las Scarlet)

Ravel: tienes la dinámica (responde con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja)

Asia: puedo detonar los TNT, ya que me divierte joder a yukari y a hakurei (sonríe de manera malévola en respuesta)

Entonces la peliamarilla se las llevo y solo Mittelt y koneko con cara de wtf, en eso regresa el chico con marcas de besos y chupetones en su cara y todo rojo.

Tomoya: no pregunten porque serán las siguientes, si osan reírse (mira de mala gana a su peón y torre que solo aguantan la risa) una risa o pujar estarán igual (amenaza de nuevo)

Meiling: (hace un arco) joven Scarlet lo buscan (llama la guardiana china)

Tomoya: quien me busca? (Pregunta)

Meiling: la diosa de la luna Inaba (responde ante la pregunta) con su descendiente Tewi (informo la guardiana)

Tomoya: vale les dices que en dos minutos me presentare ok (indica el chico)

Meiling: como ordene joven Scarlet (hace otro arco y sale de la sala)

Mittelt: quien es Inaba? (Pregunta la peón)

Tomoya: ella es mi consejera, su alumna sigue cada paso de ella, en un futuro, sera la consejera de nuestros hijos (responde alegre) sigaos a la entrada (camina seguido de la torre y peón)

 **Entrada de la mansión**

En la entrada están dos chicas, una tiene el uniforme escolar, sobre salen dos orejas de conejo, pelo lilia y ojos rojos, la otra chica tiene un vestido blanco, tambien tiene orejas de conejo pero las tiene caídas, ojos de igual color y pelo negro y esperan llegar al chico que sonríe con calidez.

Tomoya: Inaba, Tewi, bienvenidas siempre sera su casa (abraza a la pelilila y luego a lapelinegra)

Inaba: querido, supimos de que pronto sera el nuevo lucifer (sonríe la coneja)

Tewi: felicidades Scarlet, como su futura consejera, daremos los mejores consejos a sus hijos (sonríe la coneja de pelo negro)

Inaba: un buen consejo de siempre, de lo mejor de si mismo, sin o no este su madre, siempre le dare los mejores consejos joven Scarlet (sonríe la coneja de uniforme escolar)

Tomoya: gracias, Inaba y Tewi, les gustaría tomar te? (Pregunta el joven)

Inaba: me gustaría, pero como diosa de la luna debo saber los próximos acontecimientos ok, bueno es hora de retirarnos (hace un arco las dos y el también)

Tomoya: vale gracias, suerte en sus predicciones (sonríe y en eso se van las dos de la mansión Scarlet)

Mittelt: (observa un hongo) creo que debería esperar en su habitación (le aconseja con nervios)

Tomoya: ya me suponía, como son esas trio de rubias (suspira en respuesta)

 **Al día siguiente, sala de reuniones**

El día ha llegado, remilia a lado de su hijo, Nero a lado de una mujer a la edad de rias, asami acompañada de serafall y Sona, saya con miku, esperando la llegada de los actuales lucifer.

Tomoya: hola prima serafall (saluda a su prima que solo voltea molesta)

Sona: amargada, hoy primo (lo abraza) valla estas listo para sustituir al actual lucifer? (Pregunta su prima Asia su primo)

Tomoya: si un poco deberías saludar a nuestros compañeros (voltea a ver a miku y a Izumi)

Sona: vale (se ajusta las gafas) vamos (caminan y miran primero a la hatsune menor)

Tomoya: mucho gusto hatsune-san, soy Tomoya y ella es mi prima sona (extiende su mano y la peliturqueza la estrecha)

Miku: mucho gusto scarlet-san, soy hatsune miku, también para usted sitri-san (sonríe en respuesta)

Sona: igualmente, oh tu debes ser Izumi hyodo no? (Pregunta)

Izumi: si lo soy, soy la madre de issei (responde con calma)

Mientras conversar, aparecen los actuales lucifer, serios, tranquilos y serenos.

Ajuka: viendo que todos estamos reunidos, damos inicio (indica la peliverde)

Amadeo: bien, usted solía ser la mejor majou de las tres guerra, porque quiere que su hijo sea el nuevo lucifer? (Pregunta el lucifer dormilón)

Remilia: saben bien, ustedes lo saben la ley suprema, es una prioridad muy importante, ellos deben hacer bien esto, es por eso que también se reactive leyes viejas que beneficien a todos (es la propuesta de la pelimorada)

Shiretz: (me cuesta hacerlo saben) bien en dado caso, aprobamos esto, así que los descendientes se hagan una fila (indica el pelirrojo)

Todos, lo hicieron y los actuales hablan.

Lucifer: nosotros los actuales lucifer, gremory, leviatán, ajuka y Amadeos, le diremos claramente, aceptan ser los nuevos lucifer par aquel el inframundo este en paz? (Preguntan los lucifer)

Herederos: aceptamos la responsabilidad, se ser lucifer, proteger al inframundo de amenazas y conflictos (juran lealtad)

Lucifer: ahora en adelante los herederos, Scarlet, hatsune, sitri y sanawa, serán los nuevos lucifer de esta generación, ahora y siempre (acabando lo que dicen los nuevos lucifer sonríe con calma)

Ajuka: con eso se termina la reunió, esperamos grandes hazañas de ustedes, si nos disculpa, tenemos que irnos (dijo tranquila y desaparece los viejos lucifer)

Remilia: ahora que son los nuevos lucifer, hay que activar la ley suprema (propone la mujer)

Tomoya: lo sabemos, pero aun oficialmente no somos lucifer, hay que hacerlo publico en 5 meses (indico el majou)

Miku: concuerdo con el, hay que esperar un poco (apoya la idea de su compañero)

Nero: vale nos veremos en tres meses ok (se despiden los tras viejos lucifer)

Remilia: vengan les enseñaremos mucho (indica la Scarlet mayor)

Parece que ya inicio su vida de majou, pero la de Remilia y de ellos tres se apagan con lentitud.

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 8**

 **UNA TRISTE DESPEDIDA**

* * *

 **Bien mis lectores es un buen inicio no,** **bien es momento de irme hasta otra.**

 **Bueno una cosa antes de irme no dejare fanfiction.**

 **Bueno, ellos ya irán sin despedirse, así que les preparan e un momento triste.**

 **Tomoya Scarlet hakurei**


	8. Despedida

**Hola mis queridos es un nuevo capitulo de touhou project y high school dxd espero que os guste…**

 **No soy dueño de nada.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 8**

 **UNA TRISTE DESPEDIDA**

 **Día de despedida**

Después de tres meses en cuatro lugares están organizando la despedida de los que fueron en su tiempo los peores reyes demonio que existieron, veamos que sucede.

 **Mansion Scarlet**

En la mansión Scarlet, Tomoya y el resto de dicha edificación reunidos para despedir a Remilia Scarlet de este mundo, Tomoya a lado de su tía bibliotecaria, maid, guardiana y amigos.

Remilia: soushi, ven (llama a su hijo)

Tomoya: (se acerca a ella y le abraza, ella corresponde su abrazo) ka-san, porque no quiero que te vallas (se le cae las lágrimas, la mujer le limpia sus lágrimas) mi tiempo termino, pequeño siempre estaré a tu lado, tu me distes los años mas felices que una madre puede tener, hijo yo siempre estaré a su lado (sonríe y empieza a desaparecer)

Tomoya: ka-san (toma su mano) buena suerte en donde estés mama (sonríe y ella también y desaparecido dejando su sombrero, que el toma con cariño y le abraza) mama, adiós y gracias (empieza a llorar y Flandre lo abraza)

Flandre: no te preocupes hijo, yo se que estará bien donde este (le sonríe con cariño a su sobrino)

Tomoya: si es verdad (sonríe y salen donde estaba Remilia, su descanso eterno inicio)

 **Inframundo, castillo Sitri**

Asami, también conocida como lady Sitri esta igual a partir de este mundo, junto a la ex majou serafall leviatán y la nueva majou Sona Sitri.

Sona: madre, es momento de seguir, te voy a extrañar (abraza a su madre con amor)

Asami: fue un buen tiempo pequeña, yo ya no estoy para guerras, es posible que tu y los demás firmen un tratado de paz entre las facciones, yo estoy segura de esto, mucha suerte mi pequeña (sonríe y abraza mas a su hija)

Serafall: buena suerte madre, espero que encuentre la paz que siempre quiso (sonríe y se le cae una lágrima)

Asami: no te preocupes sera-chan, yo estaré bien (empieza a desaparecer) bueno ya es hora de irme, gracias por hacerme la madre mas feliz que existió (las abraza)

Sona: adios mama, y suerte (sonrie y la mujer desaparecio) dejando su pulsera que flota con delicada y amorosamente, la toma y se lo pone)

Serafall: bien hermana, ahora que sucederá? (Pregunta la chica enojada)

Sona: no lo se debemos ir con nuestro primo (desaparecen en un círculo mágico)

 **Mundo humano, vocaloid city, casa de miku**

Saya hatsune también esta a punto de irse de este mundo, mira por ultima vez a su hija/sobrina y le abraza.

Miku: tía, porque tiene que pasar esto? (Pregunta muy triste)

Saya: es la vida pequeña, a todos nos toca, no importa cuanto seamos inmortales, un momento dejamos de ser lo para transender al mundo espiritual, cuidarse en ese mundo eternamente, yo confió en ti miku (le sonríe y abraza mas a su niña)

Miku: no es justo, me quitan todo, mis padres, a mis amigos y ahora tu, no quiero que te vallas, tia no te vallas (la abraza y empieza a desaparecer la ex reina demonio)

Saya: te enseñe lo que mas que te pude, estoy muy orgullosa de ti, miku confió en ti, yo se que podrá alzar al mundo sobrenatural la casa hatsune que siempre quiso y sera temida siempre (sonrie y poco a poco deja su existencia)

Miku: lo hare por ti tia, lo haré por tu honor (sonríe y ella dice gracias y desaparece dejando un dije que ella toma y se pone) ahora solo debo seguir las enseñanza de ella (se pon de alegre y toca la puerta) quien sera? (Pregunta y abre la puerta y revela a Rin, Akaito, Neru, Maika, Lily, luka y a meiko) que desean, no tengo su tiempo (con molestia)

Rin: vamos al grano hatsune, dejaras la musica para ser la lucifer de la casa hatsune? (Pregunta la peliamarilla seriamente)

Miku: entren, les contare todo (las deja pasar)

 **Ciudad de kouh, residencia Hyodo**

Issei y Izumi ven a Nero listo para partir de este mundo, sonríe y habla.

Nero: esto listo, Izumi, da todo lo que tienes, pronto se acerca cosas, que tu ni puedes, con ayuda de los demás reyes demonio si, la paz de las facciones esta cerca así que da lo mejor de ti (abraza a su hermana)

Izumi: no te preocupes Nero, lograremos todo lo posible, yo se que si se puede (sonríe)

Nero: hijo, espero que cumplas tus sueños y anelos que tienes, y cuidate (lo abraza y empieza a desaparecer)

Issei: lo se, cuidate donde estés, tío, y suerte (sonríe de igual forma)

Nero: eso espero, y cuidado con todo momento, es posible que las cosas se ponga algo tensas, espero que logren alzar esta casa (desaparece, dejando la gorra donde Izumi lo toma y cuelga donde lo puedan ver)

Izumi: de un modo se acerca algo malo (se puso seria)

Todos: parece que las excalibur fueron robadas (con seriedad)

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 9**

 **ATENTADO EXCALIBUR**

* * *

 **Bien mis lectores es un buen inicio no,** **bien es momento de irme hasta otra.**

 **Bueno una cosa antes de irme no dejare fanfiction.**

 **Bueno, un dato curioso es el cuarto finc con el tema excalibur, en dos crossover y dos normales.**

 **Tomoya Scarlet hakurei**


End file.
